Storm's The Jungle Book
by Christopher Storm
Summary: Here the Story of Astro, who waw raised by the humans, he has a fun life in the jungle. But when the robot tiger named Neon Tiger threatens him, can Bill, Hoshie and the big fat man Homer Simpson get Astro to the Robot village in time?
1. Chapter 1 Astro the robot cub

**Here the story of the Jungle book, read it and enjoy it.**

* * *

Cast:

Homer Simpson (The Simpeon) as Baloo.

Bill Tenma (Astro boy) as Bagheera.

Hoshie Tenma (Astro boy) Extra with Bill Tenma.

Astro (Astro boy) as Mowgli.

Neon Tiger (Megaman X) as Shere Khan.

Snake man (Megaman) as Kaa the snake.

Boswer (Super mario bros) as King Louie.

The Koopalings (Super mario bros) as Louie's monkeys.

Col. Calloway (Scooby doo and the ghoul scholl) as Col. Hathi.

Tsunade (Naruto) as Winifred.

The flying Sharks (The Simpson) as the elephants

Sally (Naruto OC) as Junior.

Nami (One Piece) as Wolf father

Sanji (One Piece) as Wolf father.

Kennedy, May, Alejo and Reno (Astro boy/Pokemon) as Wolf pups.

Duke Red (Astro boy) as Akela

Moe, Curly, Larry and Shemp (The three Stooge form into vultures) as Vultures.

Nikki (Astro boy) as Shanti.

* * *

Our story opens up by showing a book that says, "Christopher Storm's The Jungle Book" It opened up revealing the first chapter and we fade into a picture of the jungle.

"Many strange legends are told of these jungles of India." a man's voice narrated as we see more parts of the jungle

"But none so strange as the story of a small robot boy named Astro." The person who was narrating was revealed. It was a man in coat with black eyes. His name is Bill Tenma. as next to him was his wife name Hoshie Tenma.

They were strolling casually thru the jungle, enjoying the sounds of its wonder.

"It all began when the silence of the jungle was broken by an unfamiliar sound." Bill narrated. And after he finished saying this, a crying sound was heard.

"Waaaaah! Waaaaaah!"

"It was a sound that one or two never heard before in this part of the jungle, so me and my wife went to investigate." Bill said. They walk up upon a wrecked canoe lying on the side of a river and inside was a basket.

Bill and Hoshie looked inside and he saw something that made him widen his eyes. "It was a robotcub!"

Indeed it was. It was a baby robot boy with brown eyes and metal hair with two spicks. He was also wrapped in a blanket.

"But had I known how deeply we was to be involved, Me and Hoshie would have obeyed our first impulse and walked away."

Bill and Hoshie was about to leave the baby, but he started crying again. Bill notices that Hoshie walked back to go look in the basket and smiled at the baby who smile back at her and giggles.

"This robotcub would need nourishment and soon. It was many days travel to the nearest man village and without a mother's care this poor robot boy would perish." Bill narrated. Then he got an idea!

"And then it hit me! A family of me and Hosihe knew, Nami had been blessed with a robot cub!" Bill said. And he was right! Not far away from the river, a woman, with orange hair and has clothes, name Nami, and the kids play around, three boy and a girl, one has green shirt with white inside, has a helmat and glasses, he's name Alejo, one is a black boy, red jacket and brown pants. name Kennedy, one boy has red hair, blue shirt and white shirt inside, light brown pants he's name is Reno, last is a girl, has a bandana around her head, and has red and black shirt, black short, her name is May.

Bill and Hoshie peeked through the bush as Hoshie is carrying the basket. This family was perfect for Astro, After the playing was over Nami call them as she went back into the hut along with the kids.

Bill took the basket from Hoshie and moment walking to the hut and left the child there. He then walk back with hoshie as he looked and waited for a minute only to see the basket hadn't been moved. Bill and Hoshie was getting kind of restless so he quietly snuck up to the basket, and gently tapped it.

"**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!**" Astro cried out. Bill became startled and ran off back into the brush with Hoshie. Nami and the kids poked their heads out and saw the basket.

Nami and her kids walked out of their hut and looked into the basket to see what was making all this noise.

Nami looked at the child and grinned at how cute he was.

"Well, I was convinced that he won the heart of Nami. But, I wasn't so sure about Sanji, the father." Bill said, as someone walk to them, he has blonde hair over his eye, black suits and black shoes, he's Sanji.

Sanji walked up to his wife and looked at the baby. He wondered where his wife found this child but when Sanji looked at Astro, he didn't care anymore.

The baby was too cute for words. Sanji nodded and Nami took the basket. She and her family walked back into the hut. Astro had just found a new home.

"Ten times the rain had come and gone, and I often stopped by to see how the young robot cub was doing." Bill narrated. He and Hoshie looked down from a tree to see Astro who was now 10 years old.

Astro grown up, as he has red boot, black short, he is now grown up.

"He was the favorite among all the kids of his brothers and sister." Bill narrated. when Astro got home he called them here.

"Hey Guys! I'm home!" Astro called as Alejo, Reno, Kennedy and May heard him as Jump and Santa little helper run to him, they jump at him and licking at his face. the dogs were happy that Astro come home.

Bill sighed happily. "No robot-cub was happier. And yet, I felt for him. Because I knew, in time, he'd have to go back to his own kind."

Night finally arrived and something was wrong, VERY wrong.

"Then, one night, the people of the Metro villages has all gathered at council hall. Because Neon Tiger of the Maverick, has returned to their part of the jungle. This meeting was to change the robot-cub's entire future.

At the hall all the people ha gathered here, as the council leader is Duke Red, who was told about Neon Tiger, so they has made a choose.

"Neon Tiger will surely kill the robot boy and all who try to protect him." Duke red said as they all listen to him "Now, are we all in agreement as to what must be done?"

The councils nodded in agreement as he continue "Now it is my unpleasant duty to tell the boy's father. Sanji! Come over here, please."

Sanji heard him and walk over to him "Yes Duke red?" by the wall, Bill and Hoshie Tenma who listen to them as Duke Red has told him "The Council has reached its decision. robot-cub can no longer stay with us in Metro villages. He must leave at once."

"Leave?" Sanji asks in shocked.

"I am sorry, Sanji. There is no other way." Duke Red felt sad about Astro.

"But-but the robot-cub is-is like my own son. Surely he's entitled to the protection of the warriors." Sanji protect but Duke disagree "But Sanji, even the strength of our warriors is no match for Neon Tiger."

"But the boy cannot survive alone in the jungle." Sanji still protected. as Bill and Hoshie walked as he spoke "Duke Red, perhaps we can be of help."

Duke Red look at them and ask "You Bill and Hoshie? How?"

"We know of a Robot village where he'll be safe." Hoshie answerd them as Bill told them "Astro and I and my wife have taken many walks into the jungle together. I'm sure he'll go with us." Sanji look at them all awes.

"So be it. Now there's no time to lose." Duke Red granted as Bill and Hoshie walked "Good luck." they're out and take Astro to the Robot village.

* * *

**Well that was not bad huh? hope you like it (R&R)**


	2. Chapter 2 Snake man

**Chapter 2 is here, and here the funny one who complete dumb things up.**

* * *

Later that night, Bill, Hoshie and Astro were on their way thru the jungle. Astro was holding on Bill's back and they then stopped to look around.

The robot boy yawned and stretched his arms. "Bill, Hoshie, I'm getting a little sleepy. Shouldn't we start back home?" Astro asked.

"Astro...this time we're...not goin' back. we're takin' you to a robot village." Bill said.

"But why?" Astro asked in surprise.

"Because Neon Tiger of the Maverick has returned to this part of the jungle. And he has sworn to kill you." Hoshie explained for Bill

"Kill me? But why would he want to do that?"

"He hates humans and Maverick hunters. And Neon Tiger is not going to allow you to grow up to become a Maverick Hunter." As Bill said this, he and Hoshie leaped over a small river and continued on. "Just another hunter with a gun.

"Uhh we'll just explain him that I'd never do a thing like that."

"Nonsense, nobody explains anything to Neon Tiger!" As Bill said this, Astro then got off of Bill and looked back.

"Well, maybe so. But I'm not afraid. And besides I-" Astro began to say before Bill cuts in. "Now that's enough. We'll spend the night here. Things will get better in the morning." Astro just stared off into the jungle.

"Robot-cub! Robot-cub!" Bill called out getting Astro's attention. The Tenma's and Astro stood at the base of a huge tree.

"Come on, up this tree you'll be safe up there." Hoshie said.

"But, I don't want to go to the robot village." Astro said sadly.

"Come on, up you go." Bill said. Astro looked up "That limb way up there?"

"That's right." Bill said. Astro walked up to the tree and jumped onto it, trying not to slip off. Bill and Hoshie laughed at Astro's efforts.

"Ha ha! Is that really the best you can do?" He asked.

"It's too big around! And besides, I don't know how to climb this tree." Astro whined. Bill grab him and climb up as then Astro slip and grab Bill's coat made him yelled in suprise "YEEOOW!" as Hoshie grab Astro and clime up with Bill behide. as they made it up.

Bill and Hoshie walked towards the branch's edge and lied down while Astro sat near the trunk part.

"Now, get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow." Bill told Astro.

"But I wanna stay in the jungle." Astro said.

"Huh? heh, you wouldn't last one day." Bill yawned as he and Hoshie except Astro falls asleep.

"I'm not afraid. I can take care of myself." Astro said. Suddenly, something was watching him from behind, it was a snake robot, his head look like a snake and his half body turn to snake tail, he is Snake Man,

When he saw Astro, he licked his lips! he thought that Astro would make a tasty dinner. He Look at the Tenma's as they're asleep. as he gone closer to him.

"Ssssssay now, what have we here?" Snake man asked. he slither to him who was getting annoyed really quickly as he sticks his tongue at Snake man.

"It'sssss a robot cub. A delis-ci-ous robot cub!" Snake Man replica said. Astro put his back to the tree trunk and crossed his arms. This snake was really getting on his nerves!

"Oh, go away and leave me alone!" The robot boy said as he push him away. Bill meanwhile was fast asleep and said in a tired voice, "That's what I should do, but I'm not. Now please go to sleep robot cub."

Snake Man then got an idea. he got back in front of Astro and suddenly, colorful rings appeared in his eyes.

"Yesss, robot cub! Please, go to ssssleep." Snake man said. When Astro saw the rings, his eyes widened and they became filled with the rings! His arms went limp and dropped to his side, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't look away! He was too mesmerized. "Please go to sssleep, sssleep little robot cub rest in piece." Snake man's tail goes around Astro in circles "Sleep. ss-sleep"

"Bil.. Bil.. Bill.." Snake Man gets to his neck and Astro gulps.

"Oh, no. Look, there's no use arguing anymore. Now, no more talk 'till morning." Bill said. Astro was now immobilized with a huge grin on his face and his eyes rings flowing through his eyes.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha! He won't be here in the morning." Snake Man chuckled. Bill opened one eye and saw what was going on.

"Huh? Oh yes, he will," He said. Snake man was about to eat Astro. Bill then woke right up as he shout that make Hoshie woke up.

"SNAKE MAN! Hold it you snake!" Bill shouted. He ran up to the snake and hits his in his face, making the Snake Man's head bang against the tree limb. As his coils drop making Astro broke free.

Snake Man shook his head and was not happy! "Ooh, my sinus-ss." he turn to Bill as he just made a mistake as he come closer to him. "You have just made a ssserious missstake, human. A very ssstupid..." the snake said.

"Now, now, now, Snake Man, I didn't mean-." Bill said trying to defend himself as he step back away.

"Missstake!" Astro comes up, climes out of Snake man's relaxed coils "Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you." Snake man said. He looked at Bill with one of his hypno eyes, an of course, he couldn't resist.

"P-please, Snake man." Bill beg him to stop.

"Both eyesss if you please!" The snake said. Bill then looked at his with both eyes and almost immediately, a small *ping* went off in his mind and a huge grin appeared on his his. While all this was going on.

Astro meanwhile is pushing Snake man's coils off the branch "You have just ss-sealed your doom. you. WAAAA!" Weight of the part of his body Astro pushed down suddenly makes him fall "oooh!"

Astro and Hoshie look down as Astro called "Look, Bill! Heh-heh, look, Bill?" he and Hoshie see him still hyono as they wake him up" Wake up, Bill." he hits Bill's cheeks a little.

"Ah, duh, wha-" Bill has come up now.

As for Snake man, he slither glareing at Astro saying "Just you wait 'til I get you in my coils" He suddely stops, he look and see his tail turn into knot on his tail gets stuck between some bamboo stems.

"Bill, Hoshie he's got a knot in his tail!" Astro laughing at him.

Hee-hee-hee. He's got a knot in his tail." Snake man mocking him as he pull, and pull when he pull very hard, the bamboo stems broke and his coils slam at him and causing his tail to get all smash up each others. As he slither off with a pain "Ooo! This is going to slow down my slithering."

Astro then started to laugh hysterically only to stop when he saw Bill glaring at him.

"So you can look out for yourself, can you? So you want to stay in the jungle, do you?" Bill asked with a smirk.

"Yes, I wanna stay in the jungle!" Astro said.

"D'oh! Now for the last time, go to sleep!" he and Hoshie when back to sleep, but Astro cross his arms. "Robot cub, huh.. robot cub, ahh.." so they all asleep for the night.

* * *

**So then they're sleep for the night, and the moring, they are having a visiter here. (Read & Review)**


	3. Chapter 3 The Dawn Patrol

**Hi folks here is chapter 3, and this one is going to have company.**

* * *

Dawn finally arrived and Astro, Hoshie and Bill. were still fast asleep. Suddenly, a grounds starts shaking rythmically, one man on the Elephant was a colonel, blue colonel dress and a stick, he's Colonel Calloway, next to the elephant was a woman with blond hair looked back at her. She was wearing a green coat which had the word 'gamble' printed on its back. On her forehead she had a blue diamond shaped mark. She's Tsunade, Calloway's wife, and the people who's follow them is the Flying Sharks, marching and sing.

Calloway and Soldiers: _**Hup, two, three four!**_

_**Keep it up, two, three, four!**_

All this shaking has woke Astro, Hoshie and Bill up and the robot boy looked to see what was making all the noise.

"A parade!" He said. Bill on the other hand wasn't as amazed. And Hoshie plug her ears.

"Oh, no! The Dawn Patrol again." Bill said covering his ears. all the soldiers are lord to shomp. Astro grabbed a vine and swung down from the tree to get a closer look.

"Company, sound off!" Calloway called out.

Flying Starks: _**Oh the aim of our patrol,**_

_**Is a question rather dull!**_

_**For to march and drill over field and hill,**_

Two elephants trumpet up for the soldiers.

Calloway: _**Is a military goal!**_

Flying Starks: **Is a military goal!**

Astro finally got close enough and looked up at the soldiers. He then noticed a girl about his age following the others. She has a clothes like Tsunade, brown hair. she has a toy trumpet, marching like them, she`s Sally. Callway and Tsunade's daughter.

_**Now hup, two, three, four!**_

_**Dress it up, two, three, four!**_

_**By the ranks or single file,**_

_**Over every jungle mile,**_

_**Oh, we stamp and crush thru the under brush,**_

Sally blow her toy trumpet.

Sally: _**In a military style!**_

Flying Sharks: _**In a military style!**_

Astro ran up to Sally and began to walk beside her.

"Hello. What are you doing?" He asked.

"Shh! Drilling." Sally said.

"Can I do it too?" Astro whispered.

"Sure. Just do what I do. But don't talk in rank. It's against regulations.." Sally said. Astro got behind her and began marching like a soldier too.

"To the rear... March!" as Sally bump into Astro making him march backward "The other way. Turn around." He trun around to march.

Calloway: _**Hup, two, three, four**_

_**Keep it up, two, three, four.**_

"To the rear... Ho!" Sally turn but Astro. He look and know he forgot to turn so he catch up to hem.

"Company, halt!" Calloway shouted. Astro bump into Sally and drop down. Sally look at Astro "That' mean stop." Colonel Calloway slide down on the trunk and then.

"Company, left face!" Calloway shouted. All the Flying hellfish turned to their left.

"March, march, march. Those Soldier need some rest here." Tunade said.

"I'm putting in a transfer to another herd." Young man name Ape Simpson whispered to her.

"Silence in the ranks!" Calloway said. All the Flying Starks stands and Calloway went behind them.

"Dress up that line!" He demanded. All the soldiers stood up their legs strait but Calloway saw that Tunade didn't. He smacked her on the behind with his bamboo baton.

She squeaked and straightened up immediately. "Pull it in, Tsunade." He said. Calloway went back to the front.

"Inspection... arms!" Calloway shouted as they put they're guns on the bottom and stood there, Sally on her stick on the bottim but Astro don't have one.

"Here...I got another. Take it." Astro take it from her "Now put it on the ground like the others." He place it to the ground on his hand "Like this?" She nodded "That's right."

Calloway check on Ape's muscle and were awes "Hmm, not bad muscle. Sergeant, remember in battle that srength can save your life. Take good care of it, my man." He pat Ape's shoulder as he smile "Yes Sir!"

"Very good, carry on." He's gone to the next soldier name Arnie Gumble who is drinking beer. On the look at his face. Calloway glare at him "Ahem. Hmm." Arnie look at his face and throw it away quickly "Let's not have more drinking until we win our victroy."

"Yes Sir!" Arnie said.

"Esprit de Corps! That's the way I earned my commission in the Maharaja's pachyderm brigade. Back in '88 it was, or was it?" He tries to tell them a story.

"Here it comes, the Victoria Cross bit again." Tsunade said to herself.

"It was then I received the Victoria Cross for bravery above and beyond the call of duty." Calloway told his troops.

"Ha-ha! Those were the days! Discipline, discipline was the thing! Builds character, all that sort of thing." As Calloway said this, he began to lean on his bamboo baton, until the end broke and almost making him fall over.

"And uh... Oh.. Where was I? Oh, yes. Inspection." Calloway said. The next soldier name Oxford Haas he checked had a serious face and calm look.

"Hmm, well, looking good." He said moving on. The next soldier is Iggy Wiggum who gave him a big grin.

"Wipe off that silly grin soldier, this is the army!" Calloway said, making Iggy's grin fall. The next soldier named Sheldon Skinner was watching a fly buzz around. The fly landed on the Sheldon's nose and Calloway smacked it with his bamboo baton.

"Ahem. Eyes front." He commanded. Sheldon's eyes immediately shot forward. The next soldier named Griff McDonald had really messy hair.

"Tsk, tsk tsk. that Leutenant, that haircut is not regulation." Calloway made Griff's hair stand up on end "Rather on the gaudy side, don't you think?" and he swatted the top part away with his bamboo baton, giving him a buzz cut.

"There, that's better. And as for you" Calloway continued on, only to see that no one was there. He looked down to see his dauther. Who smile at him.

"Oh, there you are. Heh-heh-heh. Let's keep those heels together, shell we, Sally?" Calloway asks.

"OK pop." Sally said. She then put her heels together. "Sir!"

"That's better." as he walk to Astro now.

"Well, new recruit, eh? Ha-ha-ha... I say, what happened to your hair " Astro asked, tapping Astro's head and hear a clang.

"Hey! Stop that!" Astro push it away. It made Calloway sputters "A Robot! This is treason!" He grab Astro by the neck "Sabotage! I'll have no robot-cub in my jungle!" He drop Astro down as he stand up shouted "It's not your jungle!"

"Hold it! Hold it!" Bill call out as he and Hoshie run as they stop "We can explain Calloway!"

"_Colonel_ Calloway, if you please, sir." Calloway said.

"Oh, yes, yes. Colonel Calloway. The robot-cub is with us." Bill said.

"And we're taking him back to the robot villages." Hoshie said.

"To stay?" The colonel asks.

"You have the word of the Tenma's." Bill said to him.

"Good." He turn to Astro "And remember, a soldiers never forgets." Astro cross his arms glaring at him.

"Humph! I don't know what the army's coming to. These young wippersnappers, who do they think they are?" He gone in his elephant and Tsunade too, all the Flying Sharks are all dosing by now, but wake up as soon as Calloway commands "Ahem, let's get on with it. Right face! "The Soldiers turn as knocking each other with a rifles "Forward... march!" all the soldiers march out with a little groan of their heads.

"Dear, haven't you forgotten something?" Tsunade asks.

"Nonsense, Tsunade, old girl. A soldiers never forgets." Calloway told her.

"Well...You just forgot our daughter." Tsunade has told him that has shock him.

"Ah yes.. Daughter? Sally!" he look and see her talking to Astro "Oh yes, quite right.." He got off the elephant as he call out the soldiers "To the rear... march!" the soldiers turn and hitting their heads each again while Tsunade watching.

"When i grow up, I'm going to be a colonel. Just like my..." Before she say something. Calloway made as he pick her up by behind the clothes "If I told you once, I've told you a thousand times young lady." Sally look behind him the Flying Sharks are coming and bout to crash.

"Pop! Look out!" but too late, they crash into Calloway and all of them crashing each others fast and hurt. One soldiers named Etch Westgrin smash into Ox back breaking his glasses. All the soldiers on the ground all hurt and tangles expect Arnie who is on top drinking Duff beer.

"Gee, Pop. You forgot to say halt." She said as Calloway glare at her who under Ape and a weak man name C. Morty Bruns. Tsunade saw what happen and laughs.

"Ha-ha-ha. He said a soldiers never forgets." He laughs as he stop seeing Bill's face "It' not funny."

"Now let's get out of here quick before anything else happens." Hoshie said.

They run to the jungles with Astro running with them. When the Tenma's were about ot cross the big logs "Bill, Hoshie. Where are we going?"

"Your going back to the robot villages right now." Bill told him.

"I'm not going!" Astro refuse.

"Oh, yes you are." As Bill walk to him.

"I'm staying right here." Astro hold on the small tree.

"Your going if I have to drag you every step away." Bill grab Astro's boot and began pulling. But Astro holding the tree tight "Let go you..."

"You let go of me!" As Bill pull and pull hard. And he slip his hand and bump Hoshie to the water. Hoshie stand up couching. And Bill's head got up spitting out water. while getting up, Bill hits his head against a log "Oof!"

"Oh, that does it! we are had it, robot-cub." He got out with Hoshie with an angry face as she shout out "From now on, you're on your own." They're going as Bill finish for Hoshie "Alone!"

"Don't worry about me." Astro walk away to the jungle. Bill and Hoshie still walk away from him "Ah. Foolish robot-cub."

* * *

**Look like Astro on his own, but he's going to have friend here. (R&R)**


	4. Chapter 4 Bare Necessities

**Chapter number 4 is up. Astro is going to have friend who is happy in the jungle. tries to review when you read it.**

* * *

Astro sits down near some rock with his head low untill he hears sounds from nearby bushes. On the nearby bushes, you can heard bumping and eating. And hear a singing. "Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo" And then it was revealed to be a fat man. His skin was yellow. He has white shirt and blue pants and black shoes. His head is bald but two hair on top. He named. Homer J Simpson.

Homer: **_Well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do_**

**_Yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do_**

**_I mean a doo-be doo-bee doo-be_**

**_Doo-be doo-bee doo_**

**_And__ with-_**

Before he continue he stop and saw something. He turn and see Astro here and knowing he's a robot "Well now, ha-ha! What have we here?" He look careful at him. Stiff him. And tap his forehead three time. Astro place his hand in his forehead in pain.

"Hmm.. Hey, what a funny little bit of a-" Astro slap him across the face "Ow."

"Go away!"

"Oh boy," He rub his cheek "I've seen everything in these woods, what have I run on? What a pretty thing this is!" Homer said.

"Leave me alone." Astro turn around from him.

"Well now, that's pretty big talk, little britches." he pat Astro two time knocking him and he stand up.

"I'm big enough." He starts hitting Homer in the tummy repeatedly but Homer doesn't almost notice that "Ha-ha.. tsk-tsk-tsk. Pitiful."

He pick up Astro "Hey, kid, you need help. And old Homer J Simpson is gonna learn you to fight like a man." He put him down as he glare at him "Now come on, I'm gonna show you. Grrr." He starts to dance around like a boxer and Astro too, mimicking Homer's moves.

"Ha-ha. Yeah! All right now kid, loosen up, get real loosen, then start to weave, weave a little, now move, that's it." They keep on going as Homer said to him "Now give me a big bear growl, scare me!"

So Astro do what he said and clenched his teeth and shut his eyes tight. "Rrrrrrrrr." As it made Homer Simpson really disappointed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Oh boy." Homer said.

"What are you a wimp kid? I'm talking about like a big bear!" He cough his throat and clear his throat and then "Grrrraaaaaaahhhhhh!" Homer roared right at Astro like a bear, almost knocking him down.

On the jungle. Bill and Hoshie Tenma were still walking when they heard a roar. Bill know what it is "He's in trouble. We shouldn't have left him alone!" So He and Hoshie run to save Astro before it too late.

Back to Astro he tries to growl loud "Grrr!"

"GRRRR!" Homer growl louder.

"Grrrr!" Astro keep on trying.

"A big one, right from your toes." Homer said.

"How's that?" Astro asks.

Bill and Hoshie run throught as fast as they can. When they made it. It was all a false alarm.

"Ha-ha-ha, ya, you're getting it, kid." Homer said.

"Oh no!" Bill drop on his chin.

"What's wrong Bill?" She asks.

"It's Homer Simpson!" He frown in annoying "That shiftless stupid jungle bum."

"Weave about, now look for an opening. Keep movin', keep" He dodge Astro's punch and laughs "Ha-ha! Ya, you're getting it kid," Astro swing again and getting mad "ha-ha. Come on, that's it. Ha-ha-ha!" He dodge it again "He's a dandy!"

Homer playfully slaps Astro which sends him rolling around and smash him to the log hard.

"Heh-heh. Fine teacher you are, old Iron Fists." Bill said.

"Oh, Thank Bill." Homer said.

"Yeah, tell us, tell us after you know your pupil senseless, how do you expect him to remember the lesson?" Hoshie said as Homer look and see Astro getting up and shake his head.

"Well, I, I didn't mean to lay it on him so hard." Homer said. Astro walks to Homer, though kinda unsteadily.

"I'm not hurt. I'm all right. I'm a lot tougher than some people think." Astro said in tough tone.

"You better believe it!" So Homer continue teaching him "Now let's go once more. Now you keep ciclin' or I'm gonna knock your roof in again, you better keep movin' -" As Astro hits Homer's jaw really hard as it dizzy him up "Ooph!"

"Hey! Right on the button!" Homer really dizzy as he move around. And now he fell forward and drop down. Astro climbs on him, occasionally tickling him with his feet.

"Ah, ha-ha, no, no-no, now you're tickling. ha-ha-ha." Astro starts tickling him deliberately "No, no, we don't do that here, no cheating, no, you're tickling, I can't stand tickling, heh-heh-heh. Help, Bill! Hoshie!"

"Oh boy. Now that's all he needs. More confidence." Bill said. Hoshie giggle at this.

"Give up, Homer?" Astro asks.

"I give up, I told ya. Oh, I give-" Homer beg as Astro stop. Homer sits with his leg cross over with Astro sitting on his lap.

"Hey, ha-ha. You know something?" He gave Astro a play punch "You're all right, kid. What do they call you?"

"Astro." Hoshie answer him.

"And he's going back to the Robot-village right now." Bill said as he and Hoshie walk away.

"Robot-Villages?" Homer was shock "They'll ruin 'im! They'll make a robot hunter out of 'im."

"Oh, Homer, I want to stay here with you!" Astro said.

"Certainly you do." He rub Astro's head.

"Oh? And just how do you think you will survive?" He and Hoshie walk back.

As Homer mock of what Bill says "'How do you think you will' - What do you mean 'How do you think you will'?" He stand which made Astro slip off "He's with me, any, And I'll learn him all I know."

"Well, heh, that shouldn't take too long." Hoshie said as Bill nodded agreement.

Homer glares at Bill and Hoshie and then turns to Astro "Look, now it's like this, little britches. All you've got to do is..." He clap his hand and sing.

Homer: _**Look for the bare necessities,**_

_**The simple bare necessities,**_

_**Forget about your worries and your strife!**_

Bill widened his eyes in disbelief at him. And Hoshie laughs at this.

_**I mean the, bare necessities**_

_**Are Mother Nature's recipes**_

Bill shut his eyes tight as it's annoying.

_**That bring the bare necessities of life!**_

Astro really got into the beat fast and began dancing with Homer. Homer grab a coconut and throw one at Astro hard. He hit in his head to crack it open to drink coconut milk.

_**Wherever I wander,**_

_**Where I roam,**_

_**I couldn't be fonder, of my big home!**_

Astro bonked his coconut against his head but it broke to pieces and got coconut milk on him.

_**The bees are buzzing in the tree**_

_**To make some honey just for me!**_

_**When you look under the rocks and plants,**_

Homer lifted a huge rock up with Astro at his side and he held it up with one hand. They both looked under it to see an ant colony.

**And take a glance at the fancy ants,**

**And maybe try a few!**

Homer licked some ants up and that really disgusted Astro. "You eat ants?" he asked.

"Heh, heh. You better believe it." Homer said

"And you're gonna love the way they tickle." Homer Unaware that he let the rock go. Bill and Hoshie saw that Astro was about to become a robot pancake!

"Astro, look out!" He shouted. The rock hit the ground with a loud THUMP! But thankfully, Astro was unharmed.

_**The bare necessities of life will come to you!**_

"But when?" Astro asked as he tries to eat a ant.

**_They'll come to you_**

Homer Simpson knocked his behind against a banana tree, knocking one bananas down. squeezed it out of the peels and swallowed it whole. Homer then continue to sing.

_**Look for the bare necessities,**_

_**The simple bare necessities,**_

_**Forget about your worries and your strife!**_

Homer pull a tree down for Astro to grab, when Homer let go it only got peeled banana out. When Astro got it. He only to see it was empty!

_**I mean the bare necessities**_

_**That's why a bear can rest at ease**_

_**With just the bare necessities of life!**_

Astro glared up at the banana tree. Another banana got knocked down and Astro picked it up. She started walking back to Homer, only to have all the bananas in the tree fall down and bury him as Homer continued.

_**Now when you pick a pawpaw,**_

_**Or a prickly pear,**_

Homer danced over to a prickly pear bush and began plucking the prickly pears off with a needles he got. Astro tried the same thing but ended up pricking his finger "Ow!" He shout in pain.

_**And you prick a raw paw,**_

_**Well, next time beware.**_

_**Don't pick the prickly pear by the paw**_

_**When you pick a pear**_

_**Try to use the claw**_

While Homer sang this, he were picking various fruits and stacked them all together. The fat man then swallowed them whole.

_**But you don't need to use the claw**_

_**When you pick a pear of the big pawpaw**_

Homer then grabbed two grapefruits giving one to Astro who caught it. and push back hard.

_**Have I given you a clue?**_

"Golly, thanks, Homer!" Astro said.

"PawPaw," He slap his face in annoying "ha! Of all the silly gibberish." He has his leg down as Homer grab it and tag it.

"Come on Billy! get with the beat!" As Bill almost drop as Hoshie grab him. Homer got on four legs like a bear, a very stupid bear.

_**The bare necessities of life will come to you**_

"They'll come to me!" Astro said. Who hop on Homer's back

_**They'll come to you!**_

"How 'bout scratchin' that old left shoulder while you're up there, Astro?" So Astro started scrachin' his left shoulder "Now just a little lower.." Astro got it as Homer feel relaxing "There, right there. That's it. Ahh.. This is beautiful." He stand in two leg now and Astro slide down while scrachin' "That's good. Kid, we've got to get to a tree, this calls for some big scratch!"

"You're lots of fun, Homer!" Astro laugh at him.

Homer then scratching against a tree "Right on it.. Yeah! That's delicious!" Astro scratching against the tree too "Oh, ooo! Just a little bit-" Homer keep on scratching his back "mmm.. yeah.. ha-ha.. ooo."

He yank the tree out with his strength and started scratching around him "Mm... mmm... ha-ha.. ooo." He sratching his head on the brach "yeah!" He started scratching his bottem against the rocks. And Astro too. Homer scratch his back again and keep on scratching and stop with the camera zoom at Homer.

"Oh man, this is really livin'." He then slide down to the water and relax "So just try and relax. Yeah." Astro slide to and grab Homer and got in his tummy "Cool it. Fall apart in my back yard. 'Cause let me tell you something little britches." They look at the bees "If you act like that bee acts, uh-uh. You're working too hard."

Bill and Hoshie follow them and see them floating "And don't spend your time looking around for something you want, that can't be found." He got Astro off and give a clap and singing.

_**When you find out you can live without it**_

_**And go along not thinking about it**_

_**And I'll tell you something true**_

Homer gone sliding down to the small water falls. And Astro too.

**_The bare necessities of life will come to you!_**

Bill sighed as he give up "Ahh.. Come on Hoshie. we give up. Well we're all hope his luck holds out." Hoshie nodded as they walk away.

"Astro? how 'bout you singing?" Homer asks as he and Astro began to sing.

Homer and Astro: **_Look for the bare necessities,_**

**_The simple bare necessities_**

**_Forget about your worries and your strife_**

"Yeah man!" Astro shouted. But something was watching them. On the trees. There's some koopas called The the koopalings. There're watching them floats.

**_I mean the bare necessities,_**

**_That's why a bear can rest at ease_**

**_With just the bare necessities of life!_**

"Yeah!" Homer said.

**_With just the bare necessities of life!_**

"Yeah man!" Astro shouts.

"Ha-ha-ha. Beautiful. That's real jungle harmony." Homer said as they just passing through by.

"I like being a human." Astro lies on Homer's tummy.

"That's my boy. You're gonna make one swell human. Why, you even sing like one." Homer said as he yawns.

**_Doo-be-doo_**...

Before that. Astro been grab by the koopalings and replace it with a crazy koopa name Iggy Koopa

**_Doo-be-wee be-doo_**

He yawns again as the fly gone to Homer's nose.

"Hey Astro, how 'bout you flickin' that old mean fly off of your papa Homer's nose?" Homer asks. Iggy crazy giggle as then. He wrack him with a stick making him hurt.

"Ouch!" Homer check if his nose is ok "Ha, ha! Boy, when you flick a fly you really-" He look and see Iggy on his. He was shock and then mad trying to hit him as the other got Iggy up.

"Why you, flat-nosed, crazy-eyed, flaky creep!" Homer shouts as Iggy mocking him.

On the tree the Koopalings has help tp capture Astro. The Koopas.

"HEY! Let go of me!" Astro tries to get them to let go but it no use.

"Take your stupid-picking claws off my cub!" Homer walk on water fast.

"Come on and get him, champ!" A tough koopa name Roy Koopa.

"He's no champ, he's a chump!" A small koopa name Lemmy Koopa.

"Homer!" Astro being swing on the rope they caught.

"Yeah! ha-ha! A big hothead!" A smart koopa name Ludwig Von Koopa.

"Okay you guys asked for it, I'll- ooh!" He fell in the water and got his head up.

"That'll cool him off!" wise guy koopa name Morton Koopa Jr. As he laughs at him.

"Give me back my robot-cub!" Homer got out and chaseing them. Iggy and Roy lower Astro to get him to get it.

"Here he is, come and get him!" Homer was about to get him but they yank up fast making Homer bump his head hit hard against the tree "OOF"

He's all dizzy up and fell down flated.

"That's how a bear can rest at ease!" Ludwig laughs at him.

"Here's some bare necessities!" A koopa name Larry Koopa as the Koopalings started throwing fruits at him. They throw fruit at him everywhere and the belly and face and all over. Homer had enough.

"Now just try that again you- D'OH!" He got hit by a grapefruit they throw.

"What's that you hit him with?" a female koopa name Wendy O Koopa.

"That was a bare necessity." a koopa name Boswer Jr answer her.

"Turn him loose or I'll jerk your neck around!" Homer is very mad.

"We give up, here he comes!" Roy called out as they swing the rope and let Astro go "Whoa!" Homer gone after him and trie to catch him "Homer, catch me! Homer!" The Koopalings grab him again.

"Back up, back up! Faster, faster, faster!" Morton called. Roy and Larry hold the rope and got Homer trip and fell down to the hill.

"A rolling man gathers no hair!" Iggy laughs. Homer slam into a rock and fell down hard and the rock hits his head. As it broke to pieces as his head is hard.

"Homer! Help me! Homer, they're carrying me away!" Astro called as the Koopalings has taken him away.

"Bill! Hoshie!" Homer called out.

Bill and Hoshie were still walking until they heard a call "Bill! Hoshie!"

"Well, it's happened." Bill smirk about Homer.

"That took longer then we thought but it's happened." Hoshie add.

Back to Homer. He's climbing back up to call Bill for help. As Bill And Hoshie got here when she stop. Bill just stop by Homer mouth yelling "BILLLLLL!" It made Bill jump back in shock as making his head shaking with that yell. It stop as he glare in anger at him.

"Oh, you heard me, huh?" Homer smile.

"Astro?" Bill look around.

"Astro?" Hoshie look around too.

"All right, what happened? Where's Astro?" Bill grab Homer's face and shaking him. Homer frown and push him away.

"They ambused me, thousands of them! I jabbed with my left, then I swung with the right, and then I-" Homer treis to explain which made Bill annoying and Hoshie laughs at him.

"Oof, for the last time, what happened to Astro?" Bill asks.

"Like I told ya, them mangy koopas carried him off." Homer told him.

"The Ancient Ruins." Hoshie said.

"Oh, I hate to think what will happen when he meets that king up there." Bill rub his head in annoying.

* * *

**Not bad huh? and if your wondering about Homer eating ants. He's just a stupid character on the Simpson show of Season and Episode. So don't judge me about that knucklehead. So until then folks [R&R]**


	5. Chapter 5 I Wanna Be Like You

**Alright! it's Chapter number 5. And here is the one who capture Astro.**

* * *

In the jungle. Therre was an old place called The Ancient Ruins. And all the koopas and goombas are having a beat music. And a big koopa sitting a throne has red hair, horn, his shell has spikes, his tail with three spikes. His King Bowser. the king of all koopas.

Bowser: **_Ding ding lo-la diddly-o zing boing_**

**_Sca-be-do, hoo-be-do, zee-bo do-zeb_**

**_Diddly-doo dee-hoy_**

He grab a grapes and ate them with one glup.

**_I wanna be a man-man one or-rang-a-tang tang_**

Then he heard something up in the trees, he look and see his Koopalings and his Jr with a robot-Cub Astro.

"Ha, ha, we got him, King Dad!" Ludwig called out.

"Here he is! Man, we got him, we got him!" Morton Jr and Roy lower Astro with a rope and gone in front of Bowser.

"Ha, ha, ha, So you're the robot-cub? Crazy!" He roll his eyes like crazy!

"I'm not as crazy as you are! Put me down!" Astro made a mistake as Iggy cut the rope dropping him to the ground "Ooof! You cut that out!"

"Cool it, boy. Unwind yourself." He grab Astro's leg lefting him as Astro tries to hit him but no good

**_Do-doot doot-doot do de do-doot doot-doot do_**

"Now come on. Let's shake, cousin." He tries to shake his hand and no use, as he grab it and shake his hand which making Astro confused "What do you want me for?"

"Word has grabbed my royal ear," He put him down beside him and grab a banana aim to him as he open his mouth "Have a banana," He squeeze a banana and shoot into Astro's mouth.

"That you want to stay in the jungle." He place the peeled banana on Astro's head.

"Stay in the jungle? I sure do." He spoke with his mouth full.

"Good," He jump over to the ground "And ol' King Bowser," As he dance around.

**_Bop-boo do-bay doo-boo-do_**

"That's me," He point himself of hi thump and his other arm on the ground as he hanging on "Can fix it for you." He run back to him and grab two banana with one hand.

"Have two bananas." He shoots them out and into Astro's mouth. "Have we got a deal?"

"Yes, sir. I'll..." He glup down as his mouth is fuller "I'll do anything to stay in the jungle."

"Well then." He run beside his throne "I'll lay it on the line for ya." As now he dances and began to sang.

Boswer: **_A bop-bop do-do do-be-do_**

**_Now I am the king of the swingers, oooh_**

**_The jungle V.I.P_**

**_I've reached that top and had to stop_**

**_And that's what's botherin' me_**

He grab Astro's face as he noogie his head, he stop and continue.

_**I wanna be a robot, robot-cub,**_

_**And stroll right into town**_

_**And be just like the other robot,**_

_**I'm tired of foolin' around**_

_**Ohh, oobie-do,**_

He jump over as the Koopas and goombas sang along with him.

Koopas and Goombas: **_Bop-do-wee_**

Bowser: _**I wanna be like you**_

Koopas and Goombas: **_Hum dee oobee-do-ba_**

Bowser: _**I wanna walk like** **you**_

Bowser Jr: **_Tee_**

Bowser: **_Talk like you,_**

Bowser Jr: _**Too!**_

Bowser Jr jump down and walking to him as he wave his Magic Brush to him.

Bowser: _**Too!**_

Koopas and Goombas: **_Wee be-dee be-dee do_**

Bowser: _**You see it's true,**_

Koopas and Goombas: _**Shoo-ba dee-do**_

Bowser: **_An koopa like me_**

As he accidently hits Boswer's Head as he push it away and shoo him away.

Koopas and Goombas: _**Shoo-be do-bee do-bee**_

Bowser Jr glares and growls at him as he shoo him away.

Bowser: _**Can learn to be Robot too!**_

He then makes sounds as if playing a horn, as Bowser Jr makes sounds of playing horn too but a little low sounds, as it make Bowser confuse "Wha?"

Bowser Jr continue playing like a low sounds horn, as Bowser turn and shoo him away make him jump and jump up and on top now, he clears his throat and did a same low sounds horn even louder, Bowser plug his ears with his fingers as he keep on doing that, as it made him had enough as he jump trying to grab him but Jr jump on top higher.

He now whistle out as he playing his Magic Brush like a guitar, when Bowser climb up to him, he swing around and hit Bowser's face of the brush messing him up with paint, he grab away from him as Jr dance around, he then got hit on top of the Magic paint brush messing his full heads up, Bowser let go and dance around and sing like a crazy Bowser.

Bowser: **_Roo-baka-tee-gah, roo-baka-tee-gee_**

**_Zoo-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka too-baka_**

**_Too-bee pau-wagau to-pah!_**

Koopas, Goombas and the Koopalings applaud King Bowser of his dancing. And Astro who enjoy it.

"Gee, cousin Bowser, you're doing real good." Astro dance around.

"Now, here's your part of the deal, cuz." He cleaning out on his ear and got Astro's head near him "Lay the secret on me of robot's red fire."

"But I don't know how to make fire." As he making Bowser frown and pick his whole body with his head he's hold.

Bowser: **_Now, don't try to kid me, robot-cub_**

**_I made a deal with you_**

He grab hold of Astro's ankle and hanging him upside down.

**_What I desire is robot's red fire_**

**_To make my dream come true_**

Bill and Hoshie Tenma and Homer Simpson walk got here to recuse Astro, they are now reach the walls of the Ruins and listen.

**_Now give me the secret, robot-cub_**

**_Come on, clue me what to do_**

**_Give me the power of robot's red flower_**

**_So I can be like you_**

It's shock Bill and Hoshie, it now what Bowser want.

"Fire!" He, Hoshie and Homer look eachs other while being shocking "So that's what that scoundrel's after." They frown and Hoshie nodded agreement.

"I'll tear him limb from limb, I'll beat him, I'll.. I'll.." Homer then hear the beat music as he's enjoying it "ummm, yeah, well, man, what a beat!"

"Will you stop that silly beat business and listen!" Hoshie stomp Homer's feet making him yelp in pain.

"This will take brains, not brawn." Bill told them.

"You better believe it! And I'm loaded with both." Homer recover of his feet and started dancing of beat.

"Would you listen?" Bill asks as it snap Homer out of it.

"Oh, yeah, yeah" But Homer can't help it, he walk away as he's dancing as Bill told them the plan.

"Now, while you create a disturbance me and Hoshie rescue Astro. Got that?" Bill asks as it shocked him and Hoshie.

"I'm gone then, solid gone." They look and saw Homer walking away dancing.

"Not yet Homer!" Bill and Hoshie look back and saw Bowser, Bowser Jr and Astro coming by on dancing, he and Hoshie run to hide, but Bill stop and stand the empty statue, and looked like the koopa, as now they pass by, when Bill reaches for Astro, Homer enters and hits Bill with the door, as he dressed up as a big probably female koopa!

"HEY!"

Homer: **_Da-zaap bon-ronee_**

**_Hap ba-dee dee-lap-da-non_**

Bowser look and smile of that girl he think, Bill look over as his eye is black and shock of what's Homer doing? And Hoshie behind the statue of Koopa and were shocks too.

**_Hene-bebe-re,_**

**_Doot zaba-doo-dee-day_**

**_Doo-bam doo-boo-bee-bay_**

**_Bo-bom, za-ba-pa-panney!_**

Bowser run to Homer as he dances with him and sing crazy.

Bowser: _**Abba-do-dee?**_

Homer: _**With a reep-bon-naza!**_

Bowser: _**Eh ba-daba doy**_

Homer: _**Well-a-la-ba zini**_

Bowser: _**War-la-bop, boor-la-bop**_

Homer: _**See-ble-bop, dooney**_

All the Koopas, Goombas and Koopalings dancing alone each others.

Bowser: _**Ooh, ooh, ooh!**_

Homer: **_With a huh, huh, huh, huh!_**

Bowser: _**Rrrawr, rrrawr**_

Homer: _**Get mad, baby!**_

Bowser: **_Hada-lada hada-lada_**

Homer: **_With a hada-lada hadoo-doo_**

Bowser: **_Oodle-loodle-oodle-loodle_**

Homer: _**Ooh-doo-daa-daa-daa**_

Bowser: **_Doodle-doot, doodle-doot_**

Homer: _**Zee-ba-da-da** **Haba-da**_

Bowser: **_Yoo-hoo-hoo_**

Bill was trying to grab Astro but he can't reach him.

Koopas and Goombas: **_Bop-do-wee_**

Bowser: _**I wanna be like you**_

Koopas and Goombas: **_Hum dee oobee-do-ba_**

Homer throw Bowser up and grab Bill leg making him pull and hits his head and made an angry face.

Bowser and Homer: **_I wanna walk like you_**

Koopas and Goombas: **_Dee_**

Bowser and Homer: **_Talk like you_**

Koopas and Goombas: **_Too_**

Bowser and Homer: **_Too-oo-oo!_**

Koopas and Goombas: _**Wee be-dee be-dee do**_

Everybody: **_You see it's true, hoo-hoo_**

**_Someone like me-ee-ee_**

**_Can learn to be like someone like me_**

"Take me home, Daddy!" Homer shouted out.

Everybody: **_Can learn to be like someone like you_**

"One more time!" Bowser slap Homer back head as he knocked his disguise falls off.

"Yeah!"

Homer: **_Can learn to be like someone like me!_**

Bowser saw his disguise fall off and frown, the Koopas, Goombas and the Koopalings were shocks and Astro was shock that Homer is here.

**_Zee-dee-dee bop-bop-botta_**

**_Doodle-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat un-dat..._**

Homer stop and look around of him, his disguise were off, he's in big trouble, he look up with a nervous face as he finish,

"Ehh.."

"It's Homer J Simpson!" Larry Koopas shouts as the Koopas and Goombas get him.

"Yeah that's him! How'd that fatso get in here?" Morton Jr asks as they charges.

"Homer, It's you." Homer grabs him and run for it, but Roy grabs him as he stop, Roy run as Astro bonk him for grabbing him.

Bowser grab Astro from him, as Homer take him and bonk his head hard, he tries running as Iggy sneak and grab him, right after he runs, he saw Bill and Hoshie as he got a club in his hands, he stop as he swing and shouts "Give him back you little!" He chase him after him with Hoshie. Homer got on front with a big club, he gasp as he stop, he jump under him as Homer accidently hits Bill's head hard and Hoshie gasps.

But then Bowser grab him again, and Homer give a chase after him, he grab Astro's arm and pull but Bowser's grip is hard, he grab the pillar as Homer give a big yank he has broke it off as he finally got him, as noise was heard, he turn and gasps in horror as the Ancient Ruins was bout to fall off, he throw Astro to Homer and run, he's on the pillar and hold the Ancient Ruins up with his stengths, Homer smirks as he had an idea.

He put Astro down and run to Bowser as he give his under arms a tickle, he laughs when Homer tickle him, he try telling him to stop but no use. The Koopalings charges Homer with the long big stick with Bowser's head on it to hit him, when they hits Homer they been bounce off and knock Bowser over to break another pillar, Homer has a nervous smirks, so he got off as it going down, he wave Bowser good bye and run off.

BoWser can't hold much longer as the the Ancient Ruins is now falling down apart! Every koopas and Goombas run for their life as Bill, Hoshie and Homer run away, as one piece hits Bill's head, and Homer too, they made throught the jungle as the top Ruins has drop and smash to pieces.

As for Bowser, he still their holding the last pieces of his home, he open his eyes and made a little shocking and confusing look.

Bill with Astro in his back with Hoshie and Homer they keep on running from the Ruins and three of them stop as Hoshie check of Bill is okay, Homer made it too and smiles.

"Whew. Ha ha ha." He playing slap Bill's shoulder as Hoshie giggle at them "Man, that's what I call a swingin' party." Homer made a funny grin.

* * *

**Man oh man. What a mess they made, and now folks i hope you enjoy this one, cause it's cracks me up. (Read and Review) folk and tell me what you think :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Astro's Betrayal

**Ok, here's chapter 6, and Homer, Hoshie and Bill are having a long talk about Astro, so you better like this and it's going to shock Astro about this**

* * *

Later on the night, they stop here for a night, Astro asleep, Homer, Hoshie and Bill talking to him about Astro.

"And furthermore, Astro seems to have man's ability to get into trouble, and your influence hasn't been exactly..." Before Bill continue Homer shush him.

"Shhh! Keep it down, you're gonna wake little buddy." He look at Astro all asleep "Yeah. He's had a big day, it was a real sockaroo. You know it ain't easy learning to be like me." Which made Bill snort.

"Pah! A disgraceful performance. Associating with those undesirable, scatterbrained koopas." Hoshie nodded agreement with him.

"Huh. I hope he learned something from that experience." She look at Astro as he sigh and mumbles in his sleep.

"Yeah... scooby-dooby, dooby-doo.."

"Ha, ha. That's my boy." Homer stand and walk to him. Bill and Hoshie walking to the water as she giggle at this and Bill sigh in annoying.

"Oh, nonsense."

Homer cover Astro up with the leafs he was laying, he put more on his head and watch him sleep.

"Homer," He turn and see Bill and Hoshie by the water. "come over here. we like to have a word with you." Bill told him.

"A word? You gonna talk some more?" He walk to them as he yawns "All right, what's up you two?" So Hoshie talk first.

"Homer, a robot-cub must go back to the robot-village." Hoshie said.

"The jungle is not the place for him." Bill added. Homer was eating grapes while he listen to them.

"I grew up in the jungle when i was abandoned as i was a kid. Take a look at me."

"Yes, just look at yourself. Look at that eye." Homer look at the water and see his eye had each one swollen from the Ruins.

"Yeah. It's beautiful, ain't it?" Homer asks as Bill came and his eye was swollen too.

"Frankly, you're a disreputable sight." Homer look at Bill and frown.

"Why, you don't look exactly like a basket of fruit yourself." Bill look at the water and see his eye was swollen, and Hoshie gasp at this.

"D'oh!" He clear his throat "Yeah, Homer, you can't adopt Astro as your son."

"Why not?"

Bill and Hoshie tries to think but no use. "How can I put it?" Homer finish the grapes.

"Homer, birds of a feather should flock together." Hoshie told him as he shrugs. "You wouldn't marry a woman, would you?" Which surprise Homer.

"I don't know. Ha ha, come to think of it, no woman ever asked me." Homer playfull elbow Hoshie on her side and he laughs.

"Homer, you've got to be serious about this." Bill telling him as it's annoying Homer.

"Oh, stop worrying, Billy, stop worrying, I'll take care of him." Homer spoke while he's scrathing his back against the tree.

"Yes, like you did when the koopas kidnapped him, huh?" Hoshie asks.

"Can a guy make one mistake?" Homer asks.

"Not in the jungle." Bill frown "And another thing, sooner or later, Astro will meet Neon Tiger." As it's shock Homer of that name.

"The robot tiger from Maverick? What's he got against the kid?" Homer asks.

"He hates humans and Hunters with a vengeance, you know that. Because he fears that robot become a Maverick Hunter, a robot's gun and robot's fire." Bill told him. It's worrying Homer.

"But little Astro don't have those things. And beside, any robots can't be brave being a Maverick Hunter." Homer told them.

"All robots have to be brave, and Neon Tiger won't wait until he does. He'll get Astro while he's young and helpless. Just one swipe..." Hoshie missed Homer with a swipe which she is scaring Homer.

"No. Well, what are we gonna do?" He asks.

"We'll do what's best for him." Bill said.

"You better believe it, you name it now I'll do it." Homer said as Bill and Hoshie smiles.

"Good." Hoshie said.

"Then make Astro go to the robot-village." Bill said as Homer stop him shouting.

"Are you out of your mind? I promised him he could stay here in the jungle with me!" He poke Bill in the chest.

"That's just the point." Bill rub his chest "As long as he remains with you, he's in danger. So it's up to you."

"Why me?" Homer asks.

"Be-because he won't listen to us." Hoshie told him, Homer look at Astro and were sad.

"I love that kid." He sniff in sadness "I love him like he was my own cub."

"Then think of what's best for Astro and not yourself." Hoshie said to him.

"Well, can't I.. Well can I wait until morning?" Homer asks.

"It's morning now." Homer look around, it is morning "Go on, Homer." Bill told him. Homer walk to Astro.

"Uh.."

"Ummmm..." Astro mumbles.

Homer glups "Oh boy. Astro? Astro? Uh, it's time to get up." Astro wakes up and stretches, he look and smiles.

"Oh. Hi Homer." He rub his eye.

"Hi. Hey, rub that sleep out of your eyes. You and me, eh, we've got a long walk ahead of us." Homer walked.

"Swell! We'll have lots of fun together." Astro walk beside him.

"Sure. yeah. Yeah, uh.. let's hit the trail, kid." He turn to Bill and Hoshie "See you around, Bill, Hoshie." And walk out.

"Well, good-bye Bill, Hoshie. Me and Homer, we've got things to do." Astro walk beside him.

"Good-bye robot-cub. And good luck." Bill smiles and Hoshie has tear dropping out.

"Come on, Homer. All we've got to do is..." He clap and started to sing.

Astro: **_Look for the bare necssities_**

**_Some good old bare necessities_**

**_Forget about your worries and your strife._**

**_I mean the bare necessities,_**

**_That's why a bear can rest at ease_**

**_With just the bare necessities of life._**

"Yeah!" He knock the tree and grab one banana and two, he throw it to Homer who caught it.

_**I'll live here in the jungle all my life!**_

"Yeah, man! I like being a human." He eat the banana. Homer of course can't, cause he's worried "Where are we going, Homer?"

"Well, ah.. it's a.." He throw it away as he's not hungry "um, well it's sort of new and..."

"Oh, I don't care, as long as I'm with you." He put Homer's arm around him while they walk.

"Astro, look buddy, there's something I've got to tell you." Homer said.

"Tell me what, Homer?" He said while he chasing the butterfly. And Homer was thinking of something.

"Gee whiz. How did old Billy put it? Ah," He smiles as he got one "Astro? Hah, you wouldn't marry human girl, would you?"

"Heh-heh. I don't even know what you're talking about." He jump trying to catch it.

"Astro, don't you realize that you're a robot?" Homer asks.

"I'm not anymore, Homer. I'm a human like you." Astro jump off and walk to him.

"Little buddy, look, listen to me." Homer tries to talk to him.

"Come on, come on, Homer." Astro give a playful punch on Homer's belly and play around him.

"Now Astro, stop it now, now hold still. I wanna tell you something, now listen to me." Homer grab Astro's two hands to stop.

"What's the matter, old papa Homer?" Astro asks.

"Look Astro, I've been trying to tell you, I've been trying all morning to tell you, I've got to take you back to the robot-village!" That word has shock Astro up with hurt and betrayal.

"THE ROBOT-VILLAGE!" Astro shouts in shocks. As he jump back away from him.

"Now look, kid, I can explain." Homer try to reason with him as he move back away from him.

"But you said we were partners." Astro said in hurt tone.

"Now believe me, kid, I, I..." Homer still trying.

"You're just like old Bill." Astro point at him.

"Now just a minute, that's going too far." Homer frown as Astro then run away from far in the jungle.

"Hey, Astro, where are you going?" Homer were confuse as he went after him "Wait a minute! Stop! Wait! Wait! Listen to ol' Homer." He look around and see nothing, Astro keep on running.

"Astro? Astro? Astro?" Astro ignore him and trip, he got up and run fast. Homer is now worried "Astro? Astro?"

Bill and Hoshie heard his called and arrives to him.

"Now what's happened?" Bill akss.

"You're not going to believe me, Bill, Hoshie, but look, now I used the same words you two did, and he ran out on me." Homer explain to them.

"Why, don't just stand there. Let's separate. We've got to find him." He and Hoshie run off to find Astro.

"Oh, if anything happens to that little guy, I'll never forgive myself." He spoke as he felt guilt "I've got to find him. Astro? Astro?" He walk off calling Astro, he must find him right now.

* * *

**Boy, tough word is it? Can they find him? Til next time folks. (R&R) PS: If you understand about robots, feel free about robots don't understand**


	7. Chapter 7 Neon Tiger

**And now readers, here is someone who want the robot boy killed, so enjoy this.**

* * *

In the jungle near the brushes, here is a robot tiger, his body has light purple and orange, his tail, his fangs. He's Neon Tiger, A Maverick, he was in four as he saw the deer, eating grass, he walk carefully, when he near he was ready to pounce, as the heard of the elephants trumpet and the deer runs away. It was Colonel Calloway and Tsunade on the elephants, and the Flying Sharks marching here while singing.

Calloway and Sharks: **_Hup, two, three, four_**

**_Hup, two, three, four_**

**_Keep it up, two, three, four._**

"What beastly luck." Neon Tiger frown in annoying "Confound that ridiculous colonel Calloway."

"Comany, sound off!" Calloway call out.

Sharks: **_Oh we march from here to there_**

Arnie: And it doesn't matter where

Sharks: **_You can hear us push _**

**_Through the deepest bush_**

As two elephants walk throught the brushes and trees.

**_Hup, two, three, four_**

Calloway: **_With a military air!_**

Sharks: **_With a military air._**

Two elephants trumpet loud as Bill and Hoshie heard that sound they know.

"Honey, could it be?" Hoshie asks.

"Yes it is, the jungle patrol." So he and Hoshie run to them fast. As they walk throught the water.

Calloway and Sharks: **_We're a crackerjack bridage_**

**_On a pachyderm parade_**

**_But we'd rather stroll_**

**_To a water hole_**

Sally: _**Hup, two, three, four**_

Calloway and Sharks: **_For a furlough in the shade_**

As now Bill and Hoshie arrives as she shouts "Stop!" The soldiers don't notice.

"Wait a minute. I got it." He breath in and shouted out "HALT!" As the soldiers stops, bumping eachs other and colonel Calloway almost drop off and get mad.

"Who said "Halt"? I give the commands around here." He sasid in anger "Now speak up, who was it?" Bill and Hoshie run and stop beside him when he got off the elephant.

"Oh, it was me, colonel." Bill told him.

"What do you mean, sir?" He asks "Taking over my command? Highly irregular you know."

"Colonel, I am sorry, but-but we need your help." Bill told him, as Neon Tiger come here and listen to them.

"Impossible. We're on a cross-country march." Calloway said.

"It's an emergency, colonel. The robot-cub must be found." Hoshie told him as it surprise Neon tiger.

"Robot-cub? What robot-cub?" Calloway asks.

"How interesting..." He smirks.

"The one we was taking to the Robot-village." Bill answered him.

"Good, that's where belongs. Now sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march." Calloway said.

"No, no, no, y-you don't understand, Calloway. He's lost. He ran away." Bill told him as Neon tiger was really surprise.

"How delightful."

"Well, serves the young wippersnapper right." He said as he never like that robot.

"But-but Neon tiger of the Maverick, he's sure to pick up the robot-cub's trail." Hoshie said.

Neon Tiger nodded as he does. And it make Calloway chuckles of that.

"Ha, ha. Neon Tiger. Maverick. Nonsense, old girl. Neon Tiger isn't within miles of here." He said.

Neon Tiger chuckles of that.

"Sorry Bill, Hoshie. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know." He told them off. As now Tsunade got off and walk to him as she had enough.

"This has gone far enough. Far enough." She walk throught the soldiers as Sally follow her, the soldiers look over to see what's going on? "Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag!" Calloway were shocks that Tsunade came here.

"Tsunade? What are you doing out of ranks?" He asks as he frown.

"Never mind. How would you like our girl lost and alone in the jungle?" She asks as Sally look up and to Calloway.

"Our Daugther is...Our daughter? Lost and alone in a...?" He was confuse and said "But Tsunade, old girl, that's an entirely different matter."

"Humph!"

"Different. Entirely." He said.

"That robot boy no differnet than our own daughter." As now she told him this "Now you help find him or I'm taking over command."

WHAT!" He shouts in shock and outrages "A female leading my herd? Utterly preposterous."

"Pop, the robot-cub and I are friends." She said to him "He'll get hurt if we don't find him. Please, Pop? Sir? Please?"

"Now, don't you worry, Sally. You father had a plan in mind all the time." He turn to the soldiers.

"Huh. Sure you did." She smirks as he stop and clears his throat.

"Troopers, Company, left face!" The Sharks soldiers turn to left "Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward."

He turn around as the soldiers move back but Arnie who's drinking beer and notices it, he quickly move back. Calloway now turn back and pick someone, and find one.

"Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty." He spotted Monty Burns who's beside Ox and Iggy, as he said "Now, you volunteers will find the lost robot-cub." As it surprise Bill and Hoshie.

"Thank you colonel. Now there's no time to lose." He and Hoshie leave to find him.

"Yes, well. Good luck." He turn back to Monty "Now Monty?" And he whisper to him "When the robot-cub is sighted you will sound your trumpet 3 times."

"Yes sir." Monty got his trumpet and blow it loud as Calloway cover it making him stop and lost breaths.

"Shh. Not now soldier." He glares at him.

"Sorry, sir." He made a nervous face and nervous smiles. He now turn to Griff Mcdonald.

"Leutenant, our strategy shall be the element of surprise." He now whisper to him "You will take one squad and cover the right flank." Griff smirks and nodded.

"Yes sir." Neon Tiger move closer and listen.

"And I shall take the other squad on the left flank." The soldiers move closer and listens "Very well." As now he scream out "COMPANY!" That made them bump eachs others and Neon tiger has his head down as echo was heard out, he look up as Calloway call out "Forward... March!"

As the soldiers got the elephants and get off to march out, as they smash throught the trees to find the robot-cub. As for Neon Tiger, he smirks as they don't know where he is.

"Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha." As now he walk to the jungle "And now for my rendezvous with the lost robot-cub."

* * *

**Hoo boy not good, let's continue until the next days. (R&R)**


	8. Chapter 8 Trust In Me

**Now let's see where Astro run off to, and he's meeting someone from last night.**

* * *

In the afternoon, near the waterfalls, Astro was walking throught with a sad face when Homer has told him, he pick up some rocks and throw to the waters and the second one. So he walk into the jungles, as he sits by the tree. But then a tail came down and wrap around his bottom and left him up high, he was confuse and when he made it up he saw someone from last night.

"Snake man, it's you!" He shouts in shocks.

"Yesss, robot-cub, so nice to see you again. sss-sss-sss." Snake man hiss as he laughs.

"Oh, go away. Leave me alone." He push him away and got off of Snake man's coils.

"Let me look at you." He gone front of Astro's face, but he turns away from Snake man's eyes.

"You don't want me to look at you?" He has his end tail on top of Astro's head and turn him around "Then you look at me." As he try to mesmerize Astro again. So he back away from him.

"No sir. I know what you're trying to do, Snake man." He walk away as he got hand grabbed As it surprise Snake man.

"You do? Uh, I mean," He turn around and shake his head in shame "You don't trust me."

"No!" He got his hand free and the tail wrap his ankle.

"Then there's nothing I can do to help?" Snake man asks.

"You want to help me?" He asks as he free his ankle as he was confuse. Snake man is now behind him and surprise him.

"Ss-certainly." Astro cover his face from Snake man's eyes "I can see to it that you never have to leave this jungle." As then Astro uncover his face.

"How could you do that?" he asks.

"Hmm? Oh, I have my own ss-subtle little ways." He got his tails over Astro's shoulder and gone closer to him and chunckles "But first, you must trust me." He now eye to eye on Astro and back off and walk away.

"I don't trust anyone anymore." He said in hurt tone.

"I don't blame you." Snake man got his tail coil up and on top of Astro's head "I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours." Astro's eyes was cover up and move it up "You can believe in me." He got it off and now see Snake man's eyes is now colorful rings and began to sing.

Snake man: **_Trust in me_**

**_Just in me_**

Astro's eyes is now flowing up in rings and now has huge grin on his face as he is immobilize.

**_Shut your eyes_**

Snake man wave his tail to walk. And he shut his eyes and walk to him.

**_And trust in me_**

He got his tail in Astro's forehead to stop by the braches "Hold still, please."

_**You can sleep**_

He got his tail turn to stairs to make Astro to walk down.

_**Safe and sound**_

Snake man now gone forward and make a circle around him.

_**Knowing I**_

_**Am around**_

As now he got Astro lay on his tail like a hammock and swing.

**_Slip into silent slumber_**

**_Sail on a silver mist_**

**_Slowly and surely your senses_**

He leap Astro up and got his end to his back.

**_Will cease to resist_**

He now got him upside down, while that, Astro snores while standing on his head on the tip of Snake man's tail. He closer to him and got his head upside down "You're snoring."

"Sorry."

Snake man move back and lean back against the tree and has his arms behind his head to relax as he continue singing.

Snake man: **_Trust in me_**

**_And just in me_**

Astro slide down and got in the coils.

**_Shut your eyes_**

As then, Neon Tiger was walking as he heard singing.

_**And trust in me**_

He walk to the end of his tails, and when Snake man done, he pulls Snake man by the tail, making a doorbell sound.

"Huh?" He was disurb from eating Astro and frown in annoying "Ow, now what?" He smiles "I'll be right down." He gone down while his coils stay in the trees as he gonna see who ringing.

"Yes? Yes? Who is it?" He asks.

"It's me," He make the shocks face, as Neon Tiger comes from behind the tree "Neon Tiger. I'd like a word with you, if you don't mind."

"Neon Tiger. What a ss-surprise." He said in surprise.

"Yes, isn't it? I just dropped by, forgive me if I've interrupted anything." He said being polite.

"Oh no, nothing at all." Snake man said in nervous tone.

"I thought you were entertaining someone up there in your coils." He activated his beams claws which making Snake man scared.

"Coils? Someone? Oh, I was just curling up for my siesta." He said as he really nervous.

"But you were singing to someone." He said as he grab Snake man by the neck slowly "Who is it, Snake man?"

"Uh, who? Uh, no. Well I was just singing to myself." He said as he's choking.

"Indeed." He nodded.

"Yes, yes, you see, I have trouble with my ss-sinuses." He said in sad tone.

"What a pity." He slowly let go of Snake man as he said to him.

"Oh, you have no idea. It's ss-simply terrible. I can't eat, I can't ss-sleep, so I sing myself to sleep." He spoke "You know, self-hypnosis. Let me show you how it works." He got his eyes colorful again and closer to Neon Tiger.

Snake man: _**Trust in me.**_

Before he say it, Neon drop his metal paw over Snake man's head, moving it to the ground "Mmm-fff!"

"I can't be bothered with that. I have no time for that sort of nonsense." He said in annoying.

"Some other time, perhaps?" Snake man muttered under Neon's metal paw.

"Perhaps. But at the moment I am searching for a robot-cub." It's shocks Snake man a little.

"Robot-cub? What robot-cub?" He asks as he do not know.

"The one who is lost. Now where do you suppose he could be?" He asks.

"Search me." He shrugs as he cover his mouth.

"That's an excellent idea. I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you, Snake man?" He asks.

"Uh, ss-certainly not." He puts down the end of his tail "Nothing here. And nothing in here." He show his open mouths.

Astro who is still in the coils above snores. Neon Tiger glances up and Snake man see him hearing it and started making a snorting sounds. He sighs.

"My ss-sinuses." He told him.

"Hmm. Indeed." He look up and smirks "And now, how about the middle?"

"The middle?" He asks and know what he meant "Oh, the middle." He puts down his middle, leaving Astro in much less coils. Neon Tiger check it by grabbing them eachs and made Snake man laughs as he ticking him.

"Ha-ha, absolutely nothing in the middle." He said.

"Hmmm. Really?" He look up "Well, if you do just happen to see the robot-cub, you will inform me first. Understand?" He asks as he scrathing Snake man's chin with his beam claw as he is really scared.

"I get the point." He glup and move around as he cross his heart "Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Good show. And now I must continue my search for the helpless little lad." As now he walk away, and Snake man frown in annoying of that robot tiger.

"Ooh, who does he think he's fooling? 'Helpless little lad' Ooh, he gives me the shivers." As Snake man shivers, and completely looses grip on now awake Astro up.

"Picking on that poor little helpless boy..." Then he remember he still got Astro in hi coils "oh, yes, poor little helpless boy."

As now Astro pushes Snake man's coils off the branch and he falls down, and pulling Snake man up "AAAHHH WOO WOO WOO" He spin around the branches and hitting his head on some branches along the way and now fell down the ground like last night.

"Oooh!"

Astro climb down the tree with the vine and narrowed at Snake man "You told me a lie, Snake man." As the robot snake's head got out with a frown in anger "You said I could trust you."

"It's like you said. You can't trust anyone!" Before Snake man lunges at Astro, but a knot on his tail caught by the bimbo sticks and broke causing him to coils up to smash eachs others. He turn and see Astro leaves as fast as he can.

"If I never see that skinny little robot shrimp again, it will be too soon." As now he slither away with such a pain "Ooh.. my ss-sacroiliac." And now he's gone from the jungle.

* * *

**Boy oh boy Snake man sure got himself into pain from last night, and Astro now gone alone and meeting a new friends. Until then (R&R)**


	9. Chapter 9 Astro fight against Neon Tiger

**Alright every readers, here is the one that Astro will meet new friends and finally meet robot to robot, enjoy it folks.**

* * *

In the deserted land, near the dead tree is four vultures sitting on a dead tree, one has bowl haircut, other is blad, the other has frizzy halo, and last one has slicked-back hairstyle, their name is Moe, Larry, Curly and Shemp. The Vultures Stooges.

On the dead tree, Moe yawns and shaking up a bit, he turn to Larry.

"Hey, Larry, what we gonna do?" He asks.

"I don't know. What you wanna do?" He asks back not knowing what. As Curly shouts as making them jump a little.

"I got it! Let's flap over to the east side of the jungle!" He said in cheer voice "They've always got a bit of action, a bit of a swinging scene. All right?" He asks.

"Ah, come off it! Things are right dead all over." Moe said to him.

"You mean you wish they were!" He jokes and making them laughs of that joke, all but Shemp who thing it was not funny.

"Very funny." He muttered.

"Okay, so what we gonna do?" He asks Larry again.

"I don't know, what you wanna do?" He asks the same as it annoying Moe, he frown.

"Look, Larry, first I say, 'what we gonna do?' and then you say, 'what you wanna do?', they I say, "what we gonna do?", you say 'what you wanna do?', 'what you gonna do', 'what you wanna' Let's do something!" He shouts.

"Okay. What you wanna do?" He asks as he's really dumb, Moe is giving up.

"Oh, blimey, there you go again. The same once again!" He said as he flap his wings around. As now Curly got one.

"I've got it! This time, I've really got it." Curly said to them.

"So you got it." He nodded in understanding "So what we gonna do?" Moe asks Larry again two times.

"Hold it lads." They to Shemp a he saw something "Look, look what's coming our way." They look and saw something shocks.

"Hey, what in the world is that?" Larry asks as they saw Astro walking with a sad face.

"What a crazy looking bunch of bones." Curly look at him all stranges.

"Yeah, and the're all walking about by themselves" Shemp said they laughs as this joke and look at Astro who sits down on a stone.

"So what we gonna do?" Moe asks Larry again again and again.

"I don't know..." Then he know that he was asksing the same one "Hey, now don't start that again!" Larry frown in annoying.

"Come on lads, come one let's have some fun with this little fella," Curly pushing them "this little flockey?" He push them off the dead tree and flying down the ground.

They now landed and flap walking to Astro with some joke at him "Blimey, he's got legs like a storky." Larry holding Astro's leg as he move away from him.

"Like a stork, heh-heh, but he ain't got no feathers." Moe joke as they all laughs at him. Astro has a tears drop in his eyes as they're hurting his feelings.

"Go ahead. Laugh. I don't care." He walk away, which confusing them.

"What's wrong with him?" Shemp asks.

"I think we overdid it." Larry know what's up.

"We were just having a bit of fun that's all." Shemp said.

"Just look at him. What a poor little fella." Moe watch Astro walking away from here "You know, he must be down on his luck."

"Yeah, or he wouldn't be in our neighbourhood." Shemp agree with Moe. So he went after him.

"Hey, new kid, wait a minute, hey!" Moe called as Astro look back and back around.

"Just leave me alone." He said continue walking.

"Oh, come on, come on, what's wrong?" He asks "You know, you look like you haven't got a friend in the world."

"I haven't." He said to him.

"Haven't you got a mother or a father?" Shemp asks.

"No. Nobody wants me around." He answered him.

"Yeah, we know how you feel." Moe agreed with him

"Nobody wants us around, either." Shemp shake his head

"We may look a bit shabby, but we've got hearts." Moe said.

"And feelings, too." Shemps added

"And just to prove it to you," Moe put his wing around Astro "we're gonna let you join our little group."

"Kid, we'd like to make you an honorary vulture." Larry smiles.

"Thanks, but I'd rather be on my own alone." Astro move Moe's wing away and walk away.

"Uh, now look, kid, everybody's got to have friends." Then he smiles of what he said and turn to the others "Hey, fellas, are we his friends?" They smiles as Moe wave as he want them to sing.

Larry and Shemps and Curly: **_We're your friends_**

**_We're your friends_**

**_We're your friends to the bitter end!_**

Moe: _**The bitter end**_

Astro is sitting on the rock sharing the water as Larry sing as the other sing along.

Larry: **_When you're alone!_**

Moe and Shemps and Curly: _**When you're alone!**_

Larry: **_Who comes around?_**

Moe and Shemps and Curly: **_Who comes around?_**

Shemp and Larry lift Astro up from the rock.

Larry: _**To pluck you up!**_

Moe and Shemps and Curly: **_To pluck you up!_**

"give us a smile." Moe said as Astro only made a little half.

Larry: **_When you are down!_**

Moe and Shemps and Curly: _**When you are down!**_

As they all huddle up as they keep on singing.

Larry: _**And when you're**_

Larry and Shemps and Curly: _**outside looking in who's there**_

**_To open the door?_**

"Come on, kid, we need a tenor." He take Astro to join in.

**_That's what friends are for._**

**_Who's always eager to extend_**

It's made Astro smiles as Shemps and Larry got Astro to shake their claws and did.

**_A friendly claw?_**

**_That's what friends are for_**

**_And when you're lost_**

As they dancing around Astro as he dance and clap with them

_**In dire need**_

_**Who's at your side**_

_**At lightning speed**_

Neon Tiger was searching for the robot-cub as he hear a song as he look and saw them with Astro, he smirks as he found him.

_**We're friends of ev'ry creature**_

_**Coming down the pike**_

_**In fact we never met an animal**_

_**We didn't like**_

"Heh, heh. you take it kid." Moe said as Astro join in.

Vultures and Astro: **_Didn't like_**

As now they now making like a tower.

Moe: **_So you can see_**

Curly: _**can see**_

Moe: _**We're friends**_

Curly and Shemps: **_we're friends_**

Mow: _**We're friends in need**_

Curly and Shemps and Larry: _**friends in need**_

_**And friends indeed**_

_**Friends indeed**_

Moe was holding them as he move and almost drop "Whoop! Oh! Take it easy lads, steady, steady."

Curly and Shemps and Larry: _**You're staying in the jungle...**_

"W-w-watch it!" Moe told them.

Vultures: **_Forevermore_**

Moe: _**b-bore..**_

As Neon Tiger like hearing that he sang beautiful.

Neon Tiger: **_That's what friends_**

They turn and the Vultures were shocks in horror.

_**Are**_

_**For!**_

Moe move and dropping them and gone behind Astro. And when it's done. Neon clap his hands.

"Bravo, bravo! An extraordinary performance." He now walk to them with an evil smirks "And thank you for detaining my victim."

"D-don't mention it," Larry glup as he's scare of him "your highness."

"Ha-ha-ha." He breath a little and then "Boo."

"AAAAHHH!" The Vultures scream in terror and run away.

"Let's get out of here!" Shemps shouts.

"Give me room! Gang way!" They fly back to the dead tree as Moe shouts "Run friend! Run!"

"Run?" He asks "Why should I run?"

"Why should you run?" He's confues and smirks "Could it be possible that you don't know who I am?" He asks.

"I know you all right. You're Neon Tiger." He frowns.

"Precisely." He activated his Beam Claws "Then you should also know that every humans and robots runs from Neon Tiger, the great robot of Maverick." He got his index beam claw under Astro's chin, as he frown and push it away.

"You don't scare me." It's surprise the Vultures "I won't run from anyone." Which surprise Neon Tiger a little.

"Ah, you have spirit for one so small. And such spirit is deserving of a sporting chance. As by then, your become a Maverick Hunter some day, Which I wouldn't allow that to happen." Neon frown. The Vultures watch carefully "Now, I am going to close my eyes and count to ten." The Vultures shock and narrowing at Neon Tiger "It makes the chase more interesting. For me." As now he started counting down.

"One. Two. Three." Astro walks away "Four." Neon turn and saw Astro picking up a branch, Neon Tiger frowns "You're trying my patience." Just then, Homer J Simpson appears and saw Astro facing Neon Tiger and now do something very brave.

"5-6-7-8-9-10!" As then, Neon Tiger roar and pounces at Astro who drops his branch, but drop down as he was stopped. He look over and saw Homer who grab his tail in time.

"Run, Astro, run!" He groan as he grip on Neon's tail as Neon is angry.

"Let go, you big oaf!" He swpie as Homer dodge it "Whoa!"

"Take it easy," He move from Neon fangs and claws "Take it easy, whoa! hold it, hold it. Slow down." Neon quickly turn as he snap his mouth scaring Homer "Yeow! Whoa! Slow down! Hwooo! Whoa, whoa, easy." The Vultures were awes at Homer actions.

"He's got a robo-tiger by the tail." Moe said.

"And he'd better hang on, too." Shemps agree with him.

As then Neon move around the tree as Homer trap and then he bites Homer's butt! "YEOW!"

"Take that, you big bully!" Astro hits Neon Tiger with the branch as the Vultures cheer for him.

"Let him have it again kid! Hit him again! kid, go on!" Larry cheers as he hits both Shemps and Moe.

As then he keep on hitting him as Neon Tiger chase Astro "Homer, help me!" Homer grab on the branch on the tree still holding Neon's tail, he saw them coming and now gone running backward fast "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa hoo! OOO!"

Astro run fast as lightning stricks as Neon still chasing him, as then Homer been hit by the branch and drop down as hitting his chins against the rocks.

"Somebody do something with that kid!" Homer call out.

"Come on, lads!" Curly push them to help Astro, they fly over Neon Tiger as Shemps and Curly grab Astro's by the shoulders and fly away from Neon.

"He's safe now, ha-ha-ha," Moe flying by Homer as he got up "you can let go, Homerd!" Homer were shocks of what Moe just said.

"Are you kiddin'? There's teeth on the other end!" Homer then got caught by the branch as he fully pull and got Neon pulled and knocked Homer hard "HOOOO!" And smashes against the boulders.

Homer was holding from hurting Astro, but he was strong and grab him and smash him over, he now had enough! "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS HUMAN!"

He got his Beam claws on and started clawing Homer to kill him! Asto saw him and were shock in horror "Let go! Homer needs help!" As then something they saw has knock them out, a lightning strick the tree causing to fire up!

They look up and was shocks as Moe knock Neon's weakness "Fire! It's the only thing old robo-stripes is afraid of!"

"You get the fire, we'll do the rest!" Larry said as they fly over for their bravly. Astro walk and grab the fire branch and run.

Back to Neon Tiger he clawing at Homer who has all scars all over and with he hit him across "OOF!" He fell down as Neon thinks he's dead.

"CHARGES!" The brave Vultures charging in as Neon tries to swipe them away but no use

"Punch and blow!" They said each of them. Neon Tiger was now annoying of them.

"Stay out of this, you mangy fools." He keep on swiping them as Moe mocking him.

"Yeah, yeah," He duck his head in from Neon's swipe "missed by a mile!" As they laughs at him. Astro was walk from behind.

"Yeah, pull his blinkin' whiskers!" Moe shouts as Larry use his beak to grab Neon's whiskers and let go to hurting him.

"He's a bloomin' robot pussycat he is!" Larry laughs as Astro made and tie Neon's tail on the fblazing branchs as Shemps smirks.

"Look behind you, chum." Neon was confuse as he look back and turn back with a shocks and fears face and eyes.

He jump away from it as he didn't know it tie to his tail, he got it near his face as he's getting more fears even wrost! He try taking it out with his metal paws, but no use, it getting more wrost! So he got on four legs and running out of here as he getting burn up on his bottom as he roar in pains, as now Neon Tiger of the Maverick has run off like a robotic coward!

The vultures fly to the tree as it's started to rain and watchs Neon Tiger run off.

"Well, that was the last of him." Moe said as the vultures laughs at Neon tiger.

"Old robo-stripes took off like a flaming comet." Curly said.

"Well, come on, let's go congratulate our friend." Moe smiles of Astro.

"Hold it, fellas." They look at Shemps and saw his face looked sad "Now's not the time for it. Look." They look of what Shemps saw and know what it is.

Homer J Simpson on the ground with the scars Neon Tiger gave him, he's down all pain and fainted, Astro walk to Homer, to see if he's still alive.

"Homer? Homer, get up. Oh please, get up. Oh." Astro is not sure if he's okay, the vultures watching him all sad of Homer simpson.

As then, Bill and Hoshie Tenma came and saw them, all sad and falt sorry for Astro.

"Astro, try understand." Bill said as Hoshie walk to him and place her arm around Astro.

"Bill, Hoshie, what's wrong with him?" He asks.

"You've got to be brave, like Homer was." Hoshie said to him as Astro's eyes widen in horror and sadness.

"You don't mean..." He now know that Homer is dead "oh, no, Homer." He has his head down.

"Now, now. I know how you feel. But you must remember, Astro," He got Astro move away from Homer "Greater love hath no one than he who lays down his life for his friend."

As they did not notice that Homer began to open his eyes, Homer was still alive, he look and see them walking but to Bill he must say a speech for Homer.

"When great deeds are remembered in this jungle one name will stand above all others." Bill said his speech "Our friend, Homer J Simpson." Hoshie sniff of Bill kind, and Homer sniff of sadness on Bill.

"He's cracking me up..." He muttered.

"The memory of Homer's sacrifice and bravery will forever be engraved on our saddened hearts." Bill continue, Homer smiles of Bill's kind.

"Beautiful." As the rain stops and and sun begins to shine through again.

"This spot where Homer J Simpson fell will always be a hallowed place in the jungle, for there lies one of nature's noblest man." Bill has finish as Hoshie hug him and hugging her back, as Homer tears of sadness comes and sniffs.

"I wish my mother could've heard this." Homer said in sad tone.

"It's best we leave now. Come along, robot-cub." Bill said as they leave here. As now Homer raises up as he can't let Bill go and speaks loud to them.

"Don't stop now, Billy, you're doing great! There's more, lots more!" They turn and saw Homer still lives, Hoshie smiles with joy and Bill's face turn red in anger.

"Why you, big fraud! You, you four-flusher! I-I'm fed up!" Bill shouts in anger as Astro smiles and run to him.

"Homer, you're all right!" He jump on Homer as he hug him.

"Ha-ha. Who me? Sure I am. Never felt... better." He got his hand on his head as he still in pain.

The vultures, Hoshie and Astro laughs at him as he hug him. "You sure had us worried."

"Ahh, I was just takin' five." Bill made his face turn shocks and annoying of Homer words "You know, playing it cool." He roll his eyes in annoying "he-ha, but he was too easy." He got Astro on his shoulders and walk away.

"Good old Papa Homer." He hug him as they all walk back to the jungle. As the Vultures watch them go and gonna miss them.

"It's going to be a bit dull without the little bloke, isn't it?" Shemps asks.

"Yeah, so what we gonna do?" Moe once again asks the forth time.

"I don't know.." He know he was doing that again "Hey, now don't start that again!" As now the vultures stay here doing that over over and over again.

* * *

**Wow what a fights, eh folks? So then the final Chapters is about to be done, so be there be square folks. (R&R)**


	10. Chapter 10 Happy Ending

**And now folks, the final Chapter is up, so now everyone enjoy it.**

* * *

In the jungle, Homer was doing a boxing with Astro on his shoulders, Bill and Hoshie walking along with him as Homer was talking them this.

"Hey Billy, too bad you missed the action." Astro playful punch Bill but missed "You should have seen how I made a sucker out of robo-stripes with that left in his face." He hits Bill in his cheek as he's annoying "Boom, boom, I was giving him wham!" He hit him again as Hoshie laughs at him "Wanna know somethin'?" He playful punch Astro "we're some good sparring partners."

"You'd better believe it." Astro laughs.

"Yes, sir! Nothing or nobody is ever gonna come between us again." As they hugs as soon, the song was heard.

Girl: **_My own home_**

Astro look and saw the villages, a robot-villages and saw a young robot girl, she red and white clothes, brown eyes, and golden hair. Her name is Nikki, she was holding a clay pot on her head for waters.

**_My own home_**

**_My own home_**

Astro got off of Homer and walk to see, they follow and look over the leafs.

_**My own home**_

"Look! What's that?" Astro asks, Bill and Hoshie smiles as they made it here.

"Oh, it's the robot-village." Bill answered.

"No, no, I mean that." He meant Nikki.

"Forget about those. they ain't nothing but trouble." Homer said as he saw Astro going over to see.

"Just a minute. I've never seen one before." Astro walk over to the tree.

"So you've seen one, so let's go." Homer said to him.

"I'll be right back, I want a better look." He climb up the tree.

"Astro, wait a minute..." Homer try to stop but Bill and Hoshie stop him.

"Ahh Homer, let him have a better look." Bill told him as they watchs.

Astro climb up and walk over the branchs to see, as he saw Nikki sits near the water as she sing.

Nikki: **_Father's hunting in the forest_**

**_Mother's cooking in the home_**

Homer watchs as Bill and Hoshie smiles.

_**I must go to fetch the water**_

_**'Til the day that I am grown**_

Astro watchs as she was fixing her hair.

_**'Til I'm grown**_

_**'Til I'm grown**_

_**I must go to fetch the water**_

As now Nikki saw Astro's reflection appears.

_**'Til the day that I have grown**_

She look up from the water and saw Astro on the tree, he share at her all funny as the branch o n his hand broke and fell down the water, she giggle at him, Astro back away and jump over the leafs. She watch him jump over as she think he's shy.

Nikki: **_Then I will have a handsome husband_**

Homer made funny look at this line.

**_And a daughter of my own_**

**_And I'll send her to fetch the water_**

Astro look over, as she look at him as he duck down quickly.

_**I'll be cooking in the home**_

_**Mmm-mmm**_

_**Mmm-mmm**_

She got the full clay pot of water and walk back the robot-villages, Astro made a smile in his face and follow her.

_**Then I'll send her to fetch the water**_

_**I'll be cooking in my home**_

As then she accidently move it too much and drop it "Oh!" she saw and roll down right near Astro. Homer know that was an act to help her.

"She did that on purpose!" Homer frowns. But Bill and Hoshie know it isn't.

"Obviously." Hoshie said.

Astro look and he pick it up and added in the waters, he turn and handed out to give, but all Nikki do just share at him and smiles. So she walk and humming to the villages, Astro know why so he put it on top and walking and be more careful not to drop it.

Homer were shocks that Astro is follow her to his new home, Bill and Hoshie smiles as their job is done, as when Nikki enter the villages, Astro look back and see them.

"Astro, come back, come back." Homer tries to get him coming back.

"Go on, go on." Bill told him to go.

Astro choose, the villages or the jungle? He look and saw Nikki near the enter gate, when he look on her eyes, she smile and winks her nose as Astro smile as he felt in love, he look to Homer, Bill and Hoshie, he shrugs and almost drop the clay pot, as now he walk to the robot-villages with Nikki and he is now safe of his new home. As for Homer, he share at the villages all shocks and stun.

"He's hooked." He said in stun mode.

"It was inevitable, Homer." Bill said to him and sigh "The boy couldn't help himself. It was bound to happen."

"Astro is where he belongs now." Hoshie added as she is gonna miss him.

As now Homer nodded as he's understand "Yeah. I guess you're right." As then he smiled "But I still think he'd have made one swell human." He sighed and turn to Bill and Hoshie Tenma.

"Well, come on, Billy, buddy and Hoshie. Let's get back to where we belong. And get with the beat." As now he clap and got his arms over their shoulders and theirs too as he sing.

Homer: **_Look for the bare necessities_**

**_the simple bare necessities_**

As now Bill and Hoshie smiles and join in.

Bill and Hoshie: **_...forget about your worries and your strife_**

Homer and Bill and Hoshie: **_I mean the bare necessities_**

**_Are Mother Nature's recipies_**

**_That bring the bare necessities of life._**

The Music plays as Homer, Bill and Hoshie walk away, as the camera zoom out and see the view fade to colors of the sunset.

**THE END**

**A Christopher Storm Production**

* * *

**Will folks, Astro is home safely from Neon Tiger and Homer, Bill and Hoshie heading back to their home, i hope you enjoy the story folks, see ya later. Peace man. (R&R)**


End file.
